


The Author's Fan

by bygoshbygolly



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Hachioji Mutsumi, secret romance novelist, has a new neighbor.Written for SASO '17





	The Author's Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Hachioji is a trashy romance author under a pen name and Sekizan, his new neighbor, is one of his biggest fans."

Hachioji Mutsumi was nosy. He considered it a virtue in an author—after all, capturing the human experience was what his job was all about. Specifically, the spectrum of the human experience that covered romance, but why limit himself? He also knew that nosiness was rarely appreciated. Friendliness, on the other hand, was usually well-received. 

So he was friendly. It’s not like it was difficult. Mutsumi genuinely liked to talk to people, whether they were friends, or fans, or neighbors, or anyone, really. He made sure never to put the people he met or the conversations he had into his novels, but he took pride in those reviews that praised his understanding of human quirks and passions.

And, because he was nosy, he was very curious about his new next-door neighbor. He had, unfortunately, had a meeting with his editor during the move-in, but some cheerful small talk with Mrs. Ikihara as he helped carry her groceries up the stairs let him know that the new tenant was young, alone, and, possibly, up to no good.

“I’m not saying yakuza,” said Mrs. Ikihara, in a tone that implied, yes, she was saying that, “but with hair like that, and eyes like that, well. You watch out.”

“I will,” Mutsumi promised, handing her her groceries. He’d watch out, all right.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long to meet the new neighbor. The next evening, there was a knock at the door, and Mutsumi opened it to find a man, roughly the size and shape of a refrigerator, standing outside. He was wearing a pink floral shirt, and, for some reason, had several curled white streaks in his hair.

“Good evening,” the man said in a pleasantly low voice. He bowed. “My name is Sekizan Takuya. Nice to meet you.” He held out a small, badly wrapped present. Hachioji fought back a giggle at Sekizan’s seriousness.

“Nice to meet you,” Mutsumi replied, smiling. “I’m Hachioji Mutsumi.” And, because this was too good an opportunity to pass up, he added, “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

Sekizan hesitated.

“Really,” Mutsumi continued. “It’s no trouble. I have some leftover pastries, too, I think.”

Sekizan’s eyes lit up. _Ah._

“Oh,” he said. “Thank you.”

 

Sekizan fidgeted by the table as Mutsumi made tea. He was, Mutsumi noticed, extremely handsome. If it weren’t for his hair, he looked like he might have stepped out of one of Mutsumi’s romances. He was also, apparently, shy and awkward. It was ridiculously endearing.

Sekizan looked around. His eyes widened.

“Do you-“ he started. Mutsumi looked up at him questioningly. “Do you like Saito Mutsumi?” He was practically whispering.

Oh. Mutsumi had forgotten about the advance copy of his newest book, lying out on the coffee table where anyone could see it. He usually kept his books in his room. It lessened the probability that people would connect Hachioji Mutsumi, friendly neighbor, with Saito Mutsumi, prolific romance novelist. It wasn’t that he was completely private—he did signings and interviews when asked—so much as he liked being able to decide for himself who knew what he did.

“Ah. I suppose so, yes,” he replied. “Are you a fan?” He stretched up to get the box of pastries sitting on top of the fridge.

“Yes.” The answer was surprisingly fervent, and Mutsumi turned back in surprise. Sekizan was blushing. It was unfairly cute. “I have every book. Or, I thought I did. I don’t know that one.”

“It’s an advance copy.” Mutsumi carried a tray with tea and pastries to the table. “I know the author.” Technically true. He knew he’d tell Sekizan who he was, sooner rather than later, but for now he basked in Sekizan’s wide-eyed look of awe. 

Mutsumi walked over to the coffee table and picked up the book. He flipped through it idly, and held it out. 

“Would you like to borrow it?” he asked. Sekizan reached out, then pulled his hand back sharply.

“Are you sure?”

“Go on,” Mutsumi smiled. “I’ve already read it. It would be nice to talk about it with someone.”

Sekizan took the book, his cheeks pink. He looked down at it reverently.

“Thank you,” he said, and smiled. The effect was dazzling.

“Of course,” Mutsumi replied, hoping he didn’t sound as flustered as he felt. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the ~steamy sequel~
> 
>  
> 
> "Research?" Sekizan asks as Mutsumi pushes him onto the bed. "Your books don't usually show the sex scenes."
> 
> "I'm thinking of branching out into erotica," Mutsumi answers.


End file.
